Brilliant Innocence
by KrimsonCamellia
Summary: Every story has a hidden side. What really happened behind the scenes? What occured when they were simply relaxing? Whose voice is echoing in Arme's dreams? And Why does Sieghart look so familiar? The TRUE events of what happened 600 years ago: REVEALED!
1. The beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

"**Maybe it'd be best…If we never met…"**

****

Short violet hair that flew perfectly, reaching her shoulder. Violet chibi eyes matching perfectly with her hair tone. Friends who were supportive and teasing no matter what had threatened to interfere. This girl and her faithful buddies were on a mission. A dangerous mission which hadn't ensured they'd come back alive, yet they were willing to die trying. Nonetheless, she and her friends remained cheerful as they advance toward what could be their last journey. The girl reveals herself to be Arme. Her friends: Lire the Archer, Elesis the knight, Ronan the spell knight and Ryan the Druid. And their mission: Destroy Kaze'aze no matter what the cause.

**Kaze'aze, sometimes known as Jin Kaze'aze, and entitled the Queen of Darkness, is the major antagonist behind the scenes. She is the main reason for war and her reign of tyranny must be stopped. Arme realizes the urgency of this mission and even though it may bring her death, as all her other friends are aware; she claims to be collected until the final moment. And although she seems cheerful on the outside, there's something inside of her drowning in despair. Something hidden in the deepest corner of Arme's mind that not even SHE is aware about. Thus is where our story begins.

* * *

**

_**Welcome to the hidden side of Grand Chase.**_

**

* * *

**

****

"Arme? Arme! Wake up!" Lire's voice echoes in Arme's ears. Arme woke up in sweat as her eyes burned to the sudden burst of sunlight. The first thing Arme saw was Lire's beautiful green corneas. In the sunlight, her wait length blonde hair seemed to glow as the sun hit her perfectly. Lire had the appearance of an elfin angel.

"Arme…Are you alright?" Lire's eyes were painted with concern as Arme sat up from her futon. They had slept in a tent due to excessive travels in forests and jungles. The boys and the girls had split into two tents, one for Ronan and Ryan and one for Lire, Elesis and Arme. Elesis wasn't in her futon and Lire were fully dressed in her regular attire.

"Arme…You were sobbing and shouting in your sleep again…" This had repeatedly happened to Arme. In some far, dark corner of her mind hid something Arme just couldn't remember. And every time Arme had gone to sleep, she'd relive it. Unfortunately, once she awakens, whatever she had dreamt was immediately erased from her mind and put back in the dark corner once more. All but one simple sentence that had echoed in her ear every moment she'd come back into reality.

"Maybe it'd be best….if we never met…"  
"Any luck on finding out what you dreamt about?" Arme shuck her head, melancholy. If what she dreamt about had something to do with her past, which she doubted, she'd rather not remember. Whatever she dreamt about caused her to cry, kick and scream into the night. Besides, it probably had nothing to do with her. All of her memories were intact from the moment she was born.

"Well…At least get ready. Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up. The guys have already taken down their tent. We need to hurry and bathe before they do!" Lire helped her out of bed and began packing all the futons. Elesis's shouting was heard outside the tent and Arme knew she had to get out soon.

**Arme's P.O.V.**

****

"Dammit Arme!" Elesis began "The boys got to the springs before us!"

"It's not her fault. She had that same mysterious nightmare again." Lire defended.

"Again! Damn!" Elesis crossed her arms and tapped her bare foot impatiently. Elesis's mid-waist red hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was still in her PJs: A black tee and shorts. Wait, why was Elesis still in her PJs while Lire was already ready?

"Hey Lire, did you shower already?" I questioned her. Elesis set her fierce red eyes into glare mode. Their target: Lire. Lire nodded and smiled innocently at Elesis, explaining that where she lived, they'd always wake up early. Elesis grunted and stared in the direction of which the boys were returning from with satisfied gazes.

"It was nice to finally be the first to shower. You girls take FOREVER!" Ryan commented. Ronan was merely smiling sweetly. That did it. Elesis ran straight toward Ryan and punched him hard in the face. Ryan flew back and hit a tree in the process. Ronan began to tremble and back away slowly from the angry Elesis. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Beastly Elesis is back! You should watch what you say Ryan! She's not a morning person!" I joked. Elesis turned her head back to me, glare as hard as she could.

"Shut the hell up Arme!" She shot back. Lire sighed

**"Would you guys just go bathe? We've got A LOT of work to get done. Starting with protecting the outer wall of Serdin."Lire said as she made her way to where Ryan laid unconscious. Elesis grunted and stomped toward the springs. I followed closely behind. As I followed Elesis, I couldn't help but feel watch…  
Weird...**

**

* * *

_Sorry for the Extremely short chapter ^^; I was mainly in a hurry to get this out. I don't think anyone has tried putting Arme and Sieghart together 9_9 A friend on mine on Deviant Art made an EXTREMELY cute picture of the too and i thought: WHY NOT! they'd make a sortah cute couple :D So uhm...yeah ^^ Chapter two, comin right up! Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	2. Sieghart

**Chapter two: Sieghart

* * *

**

"_**Oh asteroids for the stars above…Heed my call! Trample upon my enemies! Meteor!"**_

**Well, they had made it to the outer wall of serdin. Orcs invaded the walls like flies to garbage. Heavenly asteroids trampled around the orcs that had infiltrated the outer wall. Once they had completely disintegrated, the group began to relax.**

"**God…I hate orcs!" Elesis exclaimed, leaning back on a tired Ronan. Ryan and Lire were resting by a nearby tree while Arme stood panting. Suddenly, she felt like an outsider. 'Everyone is resting with someone but me! Not that I care…' She thought to herself.**

"**Arme...Can't you heal us? We don't have time to be resting. We have to hurry and clear out all the orcs before the reach Serdin!" Ronan said, wiping sweat from his forehead. Elesis was leaning on his back and he fanned herself with a nearby leaf. "Besides, I think Lire and Ryan are getting too cozy by that tree."**

**Lire's head was rested on Ryan's shoulder. Both were gasping for breath as Ryan wrapped his arm around Lire, stroking her blond locks with care. Her eyes were closed as if she had momentarily died as Ryan rested his chin on her head. A match made in heaven, one might say. But now was not the time.**

"**I call upon the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Enhance my friends with your power! Cure~!" With that, Arme, Lire, Ronan, Ryan and Elesis were no longer tired and out of breath. It was as if they hadn't just fought off a pack of orcs from entering Serdin. Rumbling noises were heard in the distance as Giant orcs now came into view.**

"**Holy…Shhi—"Elesis drew her sword as she got up away from Ronan. Ronan did the same and as he was about to bless us for better combat, a man with a sword had come out of now where. His raven black hair swayed with the slight breeze of his sudden arrival as his silver pupil eyed the pack of Giant orcs. A smirk crept its way onto his face. He drew his blade and in one swift motion, unleashed the utmost of terror. His battle cry echoed through the field as the group just stared in awe.**

"**Grinding Punisher!" He hollered as he swiftly took down all of his enemies with what seemed to be a single blow. Once he had finished, he placed his blade over his shoulder and turned towards us. He grinned as he opened his mouth to speak. **

"**Hello kiddos. I'm lookin' for a group called Grand Chase. You seen 'em?" Arme couldn't stop staring. She has seen him before. Met him even. But…where? Suddenly, the emotion of terror enveloped her. Lire and the rest continued to stare as the mysterious man shot a questioning glance towards each and every one of them. A voice inside Arme began to speak. A voice so small…It had sounded like a child.**

"**Run…Run away…" The voice pleaded. "Run…while you still can…!" Arme backed away from him as Elesis stood forward with a fierce glare.**

"**Hey you! Who are you and why are you looking for Grand Chase!" The man chuckled. It was then, Arme noticed he was truly breathtaking. But that had not stopped the growing terror in her core.**

"**The name's Sieghart. Have you seen 'em or—" He cut of as soon as his eyes met Arme's. His silver pupils starring right into hers as if he were seeing right through her. Had he gotten the same feeling? He hadn't appeared to be shaking uncontrollably. Still, Arme could not back away nor remove her eyes from his. They had just stood there, staring at each other. Arme finally found her inner strength and bolted. Where she planned on going, she did not know. At this, Elesis began to fume. Ronan quickly followed after Arme as Elesis glared at Sieghart.**

"**How dare you scare Arme away! That is MY job! And who the hell do you think you are stealing the name of my ancestor! You'll pay~!" She exploded. Sieghart smirked at the word "ancestor".**

"**Well then, do me a favor and inform the Grand Chase that I'll be waiting for them later. Don't disappoint your Gramps, Red!" He winked as she dashed into the deep forest. Elesis shouted at him from behind, calling him to bring himself back but to no avail. Lire couldn't help but think how much Sieghart and Elesis had in common. He could truly be her ancestor.**

"**Hey…Do you think we should start looking for Arme as well? Or should we continue on ahead?" Ryan asked, placing his arms behind his back.**

"**She's with Ronan. She'll be fine. We need to hurry up and catch up to that bastard first!" With that, Elesis dashed into the forest followed by Lire and Ryan.**

**Arme's P.O.V.**

**Why….Why did he look so familiar…? Why am I so terrified..? Questions kept jumbling up in my mind. I just had to keep running. No matter what. So long as Sieghart was still there, there was no way I'd go back. Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine seizing my steps.**

"**Arme!" Ronan panted. "Why are you running?"**

**How could I tell him? I ran because I felt like it? I ran because some voice in my mind had told me to? There was no way I could but it into words. No way I could tell him why I had ran. I wasn't even that sure myself! Ronan sighed, knowing I would not have an explanation.**

"**Could you at least…come back? We still have orcs to defeat."**

"**No! There's no way I could do that!" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth. Why had I said that? Ronan's kind blue eyes softened. He was never the type to get angry. He was supportive, kind, and sometimes he may be too headstrong about getting the job done. All of them were reasons I had had a crush on him when we first met.**

"**I…can't go back. Not if Sieghart is still there. I don't know why, but I just can't!" I told him. I didn't even have to panic. I know Ronan would understand. And he did.**

"**Alright." He said, as he positioned himself on the ground by a tree. He patted the spot next to him, signaling me to take a seat next to him. "Here, take some time to calm down. Then when your ready, we'll go back."**

**I sat next to him relieved that he would take the time to be supportive. Especially when we have a mission like this. I leaned back and closed my eyes, thankful for having a friend like Ronan.**

"**Thank you…"**

**Sieghart's P.O.V.**

**I watched Arme and her knight friend from a safe distance. Could it really be her? Or could I just be imagining it? She seemed pretty surprised to see me as well. That proves that she's the Arme I knew. That's proof enough…isn't it? I simply watched as Arme laid on the tree. I had never thought the past would come back to haunt me. Not like this. At least…if she IS the Arme I once knew. There was only one way to find out…**

**

* * *

Another short chapter...-Sigh- v_v Btw I do not own GC :D Took me awhile to write this due to battery issues 6_ 6 But i'm workin on it =] Yeah...I've decided to make this a (Insert name here) x Arme x Sieghart. I apologize in advance if it's lame Q.Q -Is a fan of unusual coupling- Hope you enjoyed it x.x**


	3. Kerrie Beach

**Chapter Three: Kerrie Beach**

* * *

**His arms enveloped me as I inched closer to him. A warm pair of lips pressed against mine as a hand trailed up my back. A familiar aroma fills my nostrils as our lips moved as one. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I begin wonder who it was I had been kissing. His hands trailed back down as he leaned in closer for a deeper kiss. My back presses against a hard cover, causing me to desperately try to open my eyes. Suddenly his lips were lost to me. He had pulled back, stroking my hair. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he sung silently in my ear. My eyes cracked only slightly to reveal to me black hair.**

"**Arme…"**

**I suddenly awoke to the warm comfort of Ronan's arms. Had I dozed off with Ronan by the tree? A cool breeze sent chills down my spine, causing me to scoot closer to Ronan's chest. Just then, I had realized we still had a mission to do. I carefully removed Ronan's arms from around my waist and shoulders, getting up on my knees to awaken him.**

"**Ronan…Ronan wake up." He eyes fluttered open as she gazed upon my chibi face. She smiled sweetly, causing my heart to melt and my cheeks to flush. He sat up and placed his soft, warm hands on my violet haired head.**

"**Feel better?" He asked, our eyes locking. I slowly nodded, not remembering why I wasn't "feeling batter" before. Suddenly, a picture of Sieghart flashed into my memory. 'That's right…He showed up.' Every fiber of my being was terrified of the man but I hadn't known why. Ronan got up to his feet and dusted his attire.**

"**Ready to go?" He said with an innocent grin. I smiled as he pulled me up to my feet. Ronan took out his communicator/tracker that the knight master had given him and looked for Elesis's location.**

"**They're headed for Kerrie Beach." I stated. Ronan nodded, putting his tracker back in his pocket. "We've got a lot of ground to cover. Let's get going."**

"**Right!" I skipped behind him as we made our way through the forest outside of the wall of Serdin.**

_**Lire's P.O.V.**_

"**Do you think they're okay?" Ryan asked looking behind us, desperate to find Ronan and Arme smiling as they approached. Elesis grunted as we neared Kerrie Beach.**

"**They're FINE Lire. Ronan's there. I doubt he'll let anything happen to Arme. Same goes for Arme. They're tougher then you think," She explained. I nodded slightly at this. Elesis and I should know. We all started together. Ronan and Ryan only joined after we encountered each other in Serdin.**

"**Well yeah. I know that much Elesis. But aren't you the least bit worried? Especially if it gets cold. What if they need to keep warm and decide to share each other's body hea—"I shoved an oak leaf in his face to protect him from finishing that sentence.**

"**Don't be vulgar." I told him as we moved on. I could see Elesis twitch in front of us. I couldn't tell if it was due to the fact that we had yet to encounter Sieghart, her supposed ancestor, or Ryan's perverted suggestion. Either way, I could tell she was ready to burst at any second.**

"**UGH! Where IS that bastard! And why aren't Ronan and Arme here yet! Goddammit! This is so annoying!" She hollered holding and scratching her head with both hands. I walked up to Elesis and placed my hand on her shoulder.**

"**Why don't we rest here? Then if Ronan and Arme arrive, we'll all be prepared to go into Kerrie Beach." I assured her. I knew she was in no place to argue. She grunted in agreement and signaled Ryan to set up the tents. They'd camp here while waiting for Ronan and Arme to arrive. Then Elesis, for sure, was going to give them a piece of her mind. Of that, I am certain.**

_**Arme's P.O.V.**_

"**So…tired…" I groaned as my knees gave in. Ronan and I had encountered many enemies on our way and by now, I had hoped they had seized. Ronan just kept on walking. His stamina must've been at 50% while mine was at 0. Panting I sat on the ground, fanning myself with a nearby branch.**

"**We're almost there Arme. Can't you walk a little longer?" I could tell he was annoyed. I knew he just wanted to get back with the others but I physically and emotionally couldn't go on.**

"**But Ronaaan! I'm tired! Can't we just rest here?" He shook his head no as pondered on what to do next. I knew he knew that if we rested here, we'd end up sleeping and being even FARTHER behind. He must've wanted to see Elesis as soon as possible, the love bird. Before I knew it, Ronan was bent down in front o me, his back facing me.**

"**Get on." He said. He was kidding right..? He wasn't seriously going to carry me on his back, was he? Elesis would kill me! Nonetheless, I climbed aboard anyway, prepare for the consequences. It's not like she and Ronan had a thing anyway. She just didn't want to walk the rest of the way. Ronan ascended and continued walking.**

"**It's only a little bit farther. Think you can stay awake that long?" I couldn't answer his sentence. His soothing blue hair was the perfect pillow as his cape seemed to be a mattress. Ronan himself was soft and warm, personality and physically. Before long, I had drifted into dream world.**

* * *

_**Magenta colored hair stood out in a blob of colors. They seemed to have taken a form of a boy. I could only vaguely make out his features. His eyes stared off into the distance. The way the sun hit his frame made him seem like a god. He was sitting up, his claw hand resting on a bent knee while his other leg laid flat. His other hand was supporting his weight, ensuring he wouldn't fall backwards. My body shifted, causing him to turn his head my way. To my surprise, he had been next to my sleeping body. He looked down at me and smiled ever so slightly.**_

"_**Arme…" He cooed as he bent down to kiss my forehead. My vision of him was blurry. I couldn't completely see his face. The colors merged as I tried desperately to see him more clearly. 'Don't go…Don't go..' The sensation of falling over came me as the blurry imagine of a boy faded and faded…until there was nothing but the comfort of darkness.**_

"**Get the hell up!" I heard Elesis yell. I was in a futon as Elesis towered over my wet face. "You had that nightmare again! Did you remember anything this time?"**

"**Ma…" I began. Elesis cocked her head to one side, a puzzled expression easily written on her face. "Magenta… I remember seeing magenta..." What could that have meant? Elesis puckered her lips as she tried to think of some explanation. When she had finally given up, she merely shrugged and pulled me out of bed.**

"**C'mon! We've got to make it to the springs before the guys do this time!" I nodded in agreement as I ran out of the tent, a change of clothes securely kept in my hands.**

**Once we had all finished with our showers and daily arguments, we started toward Kerrie Beach. Once we had arrived, we all gasped. The scenery was beautiful, the water was calm and peacefully and we were all dying to jump in.**

"**I…I know what your all thinking…We can't slack off here…Not when we've got a mission to take care of! Let's just walk throu—" **

"**Let's jump in! As leader of the Grand Chase, I order you all to change into your swimsuits and hop in!" Elesis cheered as she dashed to a nearby bush. She put up blankets we had used for our tents and waved for me and Lire to come over.**

"**Alright! Now that's an order I'd gladly accept!" Ryan stripped to his boxers right then and there while Ronan set up a curtain of his own. Lire was wearing a green and yellow two piece swimsuit with a bandana to match. Her perfect blonde hair was tie in a ponytail as she put matching mini floaties around her wrists.**

**I wore my purple cap backwards and attached matching purple and white floaties to my wrists. I was in a light purple one piece with matching sandals. I probably was the only one not in a two piece. No it was a certainty. I WAS the only one in a one piece.**

**Elesis's waist long red hair was tied into a low ponytail as well. She wore goggles on her head and mini red and pink floaties around her wrist. Her two piece was less revealing then Lire's. The top piece was more like a red t-shirt and her bottom piece looked like red swimming trunks.**

**Ryan's swimming outfit was a lot more complicated. He had green arm accessories and an orange Tee. To match, he wore black and orange swimming trunks and green goggles on his head. On his feet were black, orange and green…flippers? Ryan had never seized to amaze me.**

**Ronan's hair shocked me. His long blue hair was chopped short and he wore a cap over it. He wore a plain blue tee and plain blue swimming trunks with fluff and the end. He wore plain blue sandals and blue floaties around his wrist. I must admit. Ronan looked…attractive.**

"**What the hell did you do to your hair!" Elesis dashed toward him, running her hands through his hair. Ronan's face flushed at how close her face was to his. Lire and I giggled while Ryan grinned.**

"**I cut it…I thought it'd look better this way. You…You don't like it?" It was Elesis's turn to blush as she backed away from Ronan's shy expression. She grunted as she made her way to the beach, hollering how much fun she promised to have.**

**Everyone jumped into the ocean except for me. I sat on a purple and white striped beach towel with an umbrella hovering over my head. My knees were to my chest, my arms securely wrapped around them as I watched everyone have splash each other.**

"**That looks fun…" I whispered to myself. I physically shook the thought from my head. I couldn't swim. How could I have fun with them? Lire and Ryan had tripped over each other's foot as Elesis and Ronan giggled and laughed at their clumsiness. Did they even notice I wasn't with them?...Guess not.**

"**You should join us" Ryan suddenly appeared next to my, grinning. I jumped at his sudden comment. When'd he get there? Slowly I shook my head no at his suggestion.**

"**I can't swim." I told him. He shrugged and stood up, stretching.**

"**That doesn't matter. We can teach you! C'mon!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the ocean. I tried my hardest to dig my heels into the sand but to no avail. Ryan tossed me to Lire and Ronan as he made his way in the ocean himself.**

"**Look who decided to join us." Ryan grinned. "She says she doesn't know how to swim. You mind teaching her?" Ronan shook his head as he drifted me from everybody. I clung tightly to his tee as he dragged me into the deeper sea.**

"**Relax! You act like I'm just going to drop you in the middle of the ocean" He laughed. Glad HE was enjoying himself. I on the other hand was TERRIFIED! He untangled my fingers from his shirt and held both my hands. He put some distance between us and had me lay on my belly in the water.**

"**Try paddling your feet to get closer to me. There, you get it!" In no time I was swimming in circles around Ronan. Not professional like but enough to keep myself from drowning. Often, I'd forget to breath and Ronan would pick me up and hold me up until I could catch my breath. Elesis tackled Ronan as I was practicing my "swimming". I could see them flirting almost. It had made me smile. Just then, I felt something tug at my foot. I ignored it until it yanked me underwater.**

"**Arme?" I heard Lire call before I went under. I don't think they realized I was under them. My eyes automatically closed as the mysterious thing dragged me down into the bowels of the sea. I finally decided to tug back and swim back to the surface but I ultimately failed. I was about to give up when I heard a splash. Lire and the others were nowhere to be seen.**

**As I began to lose consciousness, I suddenly saw a black mass of hair coming toward me. What was that? An octopus? No…I didn't see any tentacles. Plus octopuses didn't have any hair. Whatever it was was helping me. It had broke the grip over whatever had grabbed me and wrapped their arms or whatever around me. Once I was able to breathe air again, I had immediately lost consciousness.**

* * *

**Surry it took so long ^^; GC Chaos is comin' out soon and so is OBT Elsword so i was so intent on getting all caught up and prepared for epic gamingness. How's the story so far? this has to be the longest chapter i've done on fanfiction x3 i'm so proud! I hope it didn't suck too bad ;-; btw Arme dreamt of two guys. Oh yes, she did notice she didn't wake up crying when she was in Ronan's arms. I just forgot to put it in owo my bad. Next chapter comin' right up :D**


	4. Harpy Raid

**Chapter Four: Harpy Raid**

* * *

"**Hey. Hey! Get up already! You better not be dead!" A voice called. It sounded familiar. I could feel the sun cooking my skin as I laid on…a towel? I slowly opened my eyes to view my surroundings. It looked like Kerrie Beach…but where were my friends? I was lying on a black jacket that had shielded me from the burn of the sand but not from the sunlight. I quickly sat up only to get light headed. A strong pair of hands held me as I got lost in dizziness. I slowly shut my eyes as I laid slump in the stranger's arms.**

"**Hey. Don't go and die on me now!" He called. Who was this guy? Couldn't he tell that I was tired? I almost drowned for Pete's sake! I opened my eyes again, only in frustration this time. A pair of familiar silver eyes were staring back at me. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw that I had not, nor was, dying. Slowly, he had laid me back onto the black jacket and smiled.**

**Sieghart.**

"**Thank god I came when I did, huh? You would've been crab chow." He chuckled, placing his hands behind his head as he lay next to me. I couldn't help but stare at him. Why did he seem so familiar? Where had I seen him before? The little girl voice was back accompanied by a throbbing headache.**

"**Be cautious…Be very cautious…Do not trust him…" It had warned. I sat up quickly, clutching my head. The pain was unbearable! It felt as though my head was about to split open. Where was this voice coming from? Why had it disliked Sieghart so much? Suddenly, I was taken to a slight flashback. **

_**There was blood. Lots and lots of blood. Sieghart's usual cool silver eyes were wide in shock. Blood enveloped my hands as my stomach area screamed in pain. A gasp was heard from behind me as well. I wanted to see who had been behind me but the "me" in the flashback was too determined to see his face. A smirk made its way across my lips against my will.**_

"**Hey, you okay?" I heard him ask. What…What was that? Why was their blood on my hands? I felt Sieghart put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little. I scooted away from him, staring at his mesmerizing silver eyes.**

"**I'm fine." I assured him as I placed my hand to my head. The headache had stopped. So had the voice. Sieghart shifted next to me and scratched the back of his head. He had been wearing purple swimming trunks and a headband. 'Wait...is that an earring I see on his ear?' I thought to myself, my violet eyes widening. I quickly diverted my attention to the sea in front of us, clutching my knees to my chest. Yup…it looks like I'm still on Kerrie beach. But…just where on Kerrie beach WAS I? Sieghart stood up and stretched his arms next to me.**

"**Well if you're alright then let's get going, shall we?" He said, smirking down at me. I stared up at him with wide eyes. "Well don't you want to see your friends again? I bet their missing you!"**

**Just then, I snapped out of it and quickly got to my feet only to get winded and fall back down again. Sieghart was quick to catch me before I hit the ground. Subconsciously, I clung to him as he set me back to my feet.**

"**You know, you're pretty warm, Mage girl" He smirked as he kept his arm gripped around my waist. I felt the heat come into my face as I released myself from him. He face pouted as I inched myself farther and farther away from him.**

"**Awww! You felt nice too!" He placed his hands behind his head, smirking at the fact that my face was tomato red. I grabbed a pinkish red floaty and threw it at his face.**

"**Pervert!" I yelled as he just chuckled and picked up the jacket I had been laying on. He wrapped the jacket around his neck instead of properly wearing it and walked towards my direction. I flinched as he handed back the floatie. **

"**If you get too scared, just clutch on tight to that thing again, Kay kid?" He smirked. I glared at him, about to say something but he had beat me to it. "Or you could just huggle me. I don't mind~"**

**Before I knew it I had taken the floatie into my grip and was beating him with it, screaming things like "Triple P!" and "Pedo Perv!" He was merely laughing and covering his face as I beat him down with the girlish floatie. Before long, his face had gotten serious and pulled me towards his bare chest. He quickly drew his sword from god knows where and slashed the air with one hand, while the other was wrapped around my waist to keep my near his chest. A harpy had fallen in front of us, dead but more were arriving and fast.**

"**Armor crusher!" He hollered as he slashed at the oncoming harpies. One by one they fell to the ground in front of us. In the corner of my eye, I could see more harpies coming at us from behind. I quickly summoned my wand (Which I had decided to name Armi) and wiggled out of Sieg's grip. He shot me a puzzling look as he tried to keep me towards him.**

"**Sieghart, BEHIND YOU!" I hollered at him. With that, he released me and I quickly began chanting my next spell. Sieghart covered my back as I chanted the following words.**

"**Zeus…Ruler of the sky…Grant me your mighty powers to defeat these beasts who intrude in your territory…" My eyes immediately shot open, my pupils nowhere to be located. I could feel my eyes shine as power flew through my body.**

"**Lightning…BOLT!" I hollered. A current of electricity poured out of my body and into my wand and shot out a line of lightning toward the oncoming harpies floating above us. Behind me, I could hear Sieghart release an ability of his own.**

"**Mach Strike!" He hollered. A purple aura surrounded him and his silver pupils vanished. I felt a pang of panic hit my core. Where have I seen those eyes before? I awaited the child voice to answer my call but heard none. NOW it chose to leave me be? Great help. More harpies had come and surrounded us. My lightning bolt died out and Sieghart had finished his attack. Pupils returned to both of our eyes and we both began panting. We stood back to back scanning the area of harpies around us.**

"**Hey, think we can take 'em on?" Sieghart's grin was back. I smirked back at him. **

"**Maybe YOU can't. But I can. Watch and see what this kid can do." I replied as I rushed into the field of Harpies.**

**Lire's P.O.V.**

"**How could you just LOOSE her like that!" Elesis shouted at Ronan. I could see Ronan trembling in fear as Elesis was giving another one of her famous lectures. Sweat was pouring down his face as Elesis's shark teeth screamed in anger. (Elesis's teeth always seemed to look that of a shark when she was angry enough)**

"**I-I apologize, Elesis!" He repeated over and over again. Ryan was building rage next to me as he watched Elesis scream and shout. I sighed as I looked towards the sea. I thought Arme was getting better at swimming? If so, she couldn't have just drowned. Something must've pulled her down. And if so, why isn't she back up yet? How far down had it taken her? My thoughts were interrupted once I had heard Ryan begin to talk.**

"**Would you shut your yap already! Don't pin this on Ronan! None of us were watching her closely so we're all to blame! The only reason why we noticed when we did was because Lire saw her! So why don't stop blaming it on everyone else and think about how this is JUST as much your fault as it is OURS!" I gasped at Ryan's courage. He was standing in between a very frighten Ronan and Elesis. His hands were on his hips and he had this air about him that seemed like he was scolding a mere child. Unfortunately, Elesis sensed it too and I could tell Ronan was NOT frightened for his OWN health. **

"**WHAT…DID…YOU…SAY!"Elesis gripped Ryan so hard he was kneeling on the ground. Her foot was pressed hard against his back as she folded his right arm behind his back, pulling on it real hard. Ryan's eyes were wide as he cried and screamed in pain.**

"**GAAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He screamed. Ronan and I could only watch in amazement as Elesis's shark-like features returned with full rage. Both of us sweat dropped, wondering what we could do to stopped Elesis's rampage. I looked to the sea once more, seeing a crab suddenly float to the surface. My eyes widened as I realized that might have been the thing that had dragged her down.**

"**Wait! Ms. Elesis!" I began. She postponed Ryan's suffering for but a moment, her shark-like features vanishing. "Shouldn't we be looking for Arme instead of fighting one another?"**

"**How would we look for Arme? She's underwater! And none of us can stay under long enough to find out how deep she is." She replied, releasing Ryan from her grip. He curled himself into a ball, kissing his arm and thanking the lord Elesis had not ripped it clean off.**

"**That may be true but look!" I pointed to the floating dead crab in the middle of the ocean where Arme had gone under. "That might've dragged Arme underwater! Maybe she drowned because that crab was pulling her!"**

"**And if that crab is floating dead on the surface of the water…" Ronan began, continuing my explanation. **

"**Then Arme is alive and probably somewhere ashore! We just need to find out where!" I finished. Elesis snapped her fingers, pleased with the thought of Arme being alive and above any amount of water. **

"**Alright then! What are we waiting for! Let's go find Arme!" Then she kicked Ryan in the side, due to him still being on the ground, rocking himself back and forth. "Get up already, you useless elf!" She hollered. Ryan rolled and hit tree bark pretty hard in the head. All Ronan and I could do was sigh.**

**Sieghart's P.O.V.**

**Dead harpies were all around us. Arme and I lay panting, her back against mine. We had used every bit of our energy to survive the harpy raid to the point where we were completely exhausted. True I couldn't die but hey, I can get exhausted if I work pretty hard.**

"**My name's Arme by the way" Arme said through mere breaths. She was clutching her wand pretty tight completely trusting in my back for support. I rested my arm on my knee and laid my other leg down. **

"**I know." I blurted out without thinking. I could feel Arme's shock on my back. How could I have said that? How am I to explain it to her? Though she doesn't seem to remember me…could Dio be telling the truth back then? Before she could ask quickly replied.**

"**Red said your name once I had…'scared you off" I chuckled. 'Good Sieghart! Way to score!' I felt Arme shift on my back and release a sigh. Had she bought it? Arme hesitantly placed herself by my side, panting.**

"**The sun's setting…We should find a place to sleep…AWAY from the sea." She said in between breathes as she looked over to the ocean. I nodded as I slowly got up and held out a hand to her. She slowly grabbed it and I pulled her up to her feet. I pointed to a place covered with trees and clear grass.**

"**We'll sleep there." I told her. I could see Arme semi-panic as we neared the heavily grassed area. I placed my black jacket on the ground next to a nearby tree's roots. I smoothed out the edges to make it comfortable and motioned for Arme to sleep there. "There's your bed." Arme hesitantly sat on my jacket and peered at me. **

"**Where are you going to sleep?"**

"**Probably in the trees or something." I replied. A smirk suddenly made its way across my face. "Unless you would like me to sleep with you. I wouldn't mind that at all since your still in you swimsuit~"**

**Arme's face turned beet red as rage appeared on her face. She threw the pinkish red floatie at me and covered herself with my jacket. "Pervert! Go to bed!"**

**I chuckled as she turned on her side, turning away from me. I sat down across from her and leaned on the tree behind me.**

"**Night Arme."**

* * *

I'm so surry! I took so long to make this! Dx Well...i had a rough month . but i'm bettar now :3 Special thanks to my buddeh Alexander for helpin me out ALOT during this chapter owo -Both of us got tired of the mistakes =3=-

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Aliceinfairytail

TheGreatestMoronOnEarth

Willowwhip

Blackwing-Darkraven

A3shFaerie

Ryuka Hayashi

Silvermoonarisato

I would've never gone on without you guys 3

I'd like those who favorited my story and added it to alert :3 I love you all! x3 More updates for you!


	5. Two demons andErkhard?

**Chapter Five: Two demons and...Erkhard?**

* * *

**_I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this was late. I've been busy with AP and IB courses x.x at least i got this out, right? Enjoy please and if it doesnt make sense...i apologize. Q.Q Enjoy anyway! :D_**

* * *

"_**Arme, please don't cry." He pleaded. Who was 'he'? Why was I crying? I couldn't see 'his' face. I was too busy crying into my hands, sobbing loudly as I felt a hand pat my head. Before long he pulled me into a tight embrace. I cried into his chest, due to a height distribution, and he rubbed my back. I could feel his breath on my shoulder as we remained tightly embraced.**_

"_**I love you. Never forget that." He told me as he kissed my forehead. I felt his arms slip away from me as I tried to grab hold of him again. My hands automatically reached out for him but he just kept inching away. My eyes sprang open immediately but all imagery was a blurry due to the tears that were clouding my vision. But despite the blur I could see a boyish figure covered in the color magenta.**_

"_**No, don't leave me!" I cried after him. But he just kept on walking, turning his back to me as he inched farther and farther away from me. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! D—"**_

"**Arme!" Sieghart's voice had awoken me from my nightmare. Never have I ever been so happy to see his mesmerizing silver pupils before. His arms were wrapped around me as I sat on his lap, his jacket still covering me. My fingers tightly clung to his chest as rested my head against his shoulder. My face had been wet, which could only mean that I had been crying again.**

"**You were calling out in your sleep. Are you okay?" He flashed me a faint smile as I peered up at him with my violet tear struck eyes. Suddenly, an image of Sieghart appeared in my mind. He was sitting in a chair, looking down. His sparkling silver eyes were dull and soulless. Beside him, I sat in a hospital bed, my arms wrapped in bandages and gauzes. He then put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. I could hear him quietly sobbing as his body shivered. Three words escaped his lips in a mere whisper.**

"**Arme…I'm so sorry…"**

**Once I had returned back to reality, Sieghart's faint smile remained. As I gazed up at him the image of his soulless, sobbing self flashed into my mind. 'I…I don't want him to be like that..!' I bursted into tears as I sobbed into his chest once more. Shocked, he awkwardly comforted me.**

"**H-Hey now. What's the waterworks for?" He awkwardly chuckled, as he gently pulled me away from him. I peered up at him with compassion as his awkward expression melted away, leaving either shock or realization on his face. Our eyes locked for a little more a couple of minutes before he opened his lips to speak.**

"**Do you…remember everything?" He spoke the caution. I merely blankly stared at him, waiting for him to explain what he had meant. When he realized my puzzled expression he dismissed it and helped me to my feet. He, then flashed me a grin.**

"**Don't worry about it, Arme." He assured me. I merely nodded at this, lost in my thoughts. What had he meant 'everything'? What could I have forgotten? When I had looked at him, about to try and get him to explain more, he had been looking at me up and down. It was then I realized I was still in my bathing suit. I glared at him, covering myself with his jacket.**

"**PERVERT!" I scream, throwing random rocks at him body. He laughed as rocks pelted him and shielded his face. Once I had settled down, breathing heavily after so much effort, he step towards me and wrapped his jacket tightly around me, smirking.**

"**Let's go princess" He said as he took my hand and lead me in his direction. His jacket had been placed on my shoulders like a blanket, shielding me from the wind that threatened to send chills down my spine. I stared in awe as he paced in front of me and towards an unknown direction. He turned back to me and smirked, extending a hand for me to grasp.**

"**Coming?" He asked. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as I took his hand. It had been surprisingly soft and warm. Our finger interlocked as he lead me through the forest of Kerrie Beach. We traveled in awkward silence, him defending me against more harpies and goblins while I would heal him afterward.**

**Sieghart's hand had been softer than I had thought. I let him guide me around Kerrie Beach, him occasionally smirking back at me and trying to pull me forward. My heart was overwhelmed with a blend of emotions; Passion, Regret and confusion. The voice reappeared and spoke with trembles as if about to cry.**

"…**Shouldn't be feeling like this…We shouldn't be feeling like this…!" It cried. My footsteps ceased, causing Sieghart to look back in confusion. I stared at him, half dazed, as if I were staring through someone else's eye. Not my own. My mouth had unwillingly flew open, as though someone else had been controlling my actions. Only one word bounced around in my head, one word that had slipped through my mouth like a snake sliding underneath a door.**

"**Erkhard…"**

**Lire's P.O.V.**

"**Where the hell is Arme! It's been a fuckin' day already!" Elesis screamed. Dead Harpies bathed in blood surrounded we took a break. Ryan and Ronan had left to fetch some food. Elesis and I stayed behind.**

"**I agree. I'm worried about where she could be. It's not safe for her to be out there all alone…"Elesis just growled. As worried as I was about WHERE Arme was, I was more worried about who she had been WITH. Someone had to have saved her, right? Ronan and Ryan had soon returned with fish fried on sticks. So like Ronan to already have the meal cooked, steamed and crisp.**

"**We're back with food~!" Ryan exclaimed. Elesis scoffed and grabbed two of the fish-on-a-sticks, greedily biting into both. How unladylike.**

"**Took you long enough! Now keep moving! We need to find Arme!" She ordered as the rest of us grabbed our share and followed. We travelled in silence until a feminine voice spoke out from the trees.**

"**Dio! DIO~! WHERE ARE YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" It called. All four of us stopped dead in our tracks startled by the voice. Arme? No…it sounded more womanly than petite.**

"**Get ready! It could be an enemy!" Ryan warned us. From the bushes came a young lady with long pink hair followed by a muscle man, both with the complexion of purple. Demons.**

"**Excuse me, travelers. How you seen a young gentleman by the name of Dio pass by here?" The muscle man questioned rather politely. The woman glared daggers at him, her striking green eye painted with resentment.**

"**HA! No." She pushed passed the muscle man. "Have you guys seen some weakling who PRETENDS and acts like he's all that and a bag of chips?" The woman corrected. Everyone had been speechless at her outburst. The demon woman spotted me and her eyes widened in shock.**

"**N…No way…Your—"I immediately cut her off. "Um, sorry. We haven't seen any other demons besides you two. Especially not one called Dio."**

**She faltered a bit and gave me a weird look before commanding the muscle man to follow her in the direction of us. Our group had continued forward as they passed us.**

"**What was that all about?" Elesis asked, surprisingly calm. I forced a smile onto my lips and shrugged.**

"**Must have gotten me mixed up with someone else."**


	6. Armeisha

**Chapter Six: Armeisha**

**Sieghart's face looked struck. He let go of my hand, staring wide eyed at me. Had he been connected to that word? Why had I said that? I could feel the familiarity to it. My heart would beat faster each time I mentally repeated the word in my head. Sieghart's hands trembled as they inched their way to my cheeks. Both hands rested on them as his perfectly flawless face inched closer to mine. Surprisingly, my body stopped acting out on its own allowing me the power to blush. His forehead met mine, his eyes slowly closing as his eyebrows furrowed in desperation.**

"**Armeisha…" He barely whispered. Had I heard that right? His eyes reopened and burrowed into mine. My lips unwillingly opened to respond to his call.**

"**Erkhard." I repeated, dripping in confidence. A smile tugged at his lips as the wind blew against us. What was going on? What in the world was an "Armeisha"? Is that a disease? A dead language? Sieghart's thumb caressed my cheek gently as his silver pupils drowned in passion.**

"**SCREEEEEK!" A harpy above us screeched as it grabbed hold of me by its talons. As its sharp claws pierced my skin, I was taken high up into a sky. Sieghart screamed after me as I tried to get down, regaining full control of my body.**

"**Zeus! I call upon thee! Grant me your power once more! Lightning Bolt!" Lightning soured through the sky from a nearby cloud and scorched the harpy that held me in its grip. It released me, allowing me to fall to my doom. Before I could get the chance to experience the overwhelming pain of hitting the ground, I fell into deep darkness. The surroundings had changed to where there had been no trace of light. Just pitch black emptiness. My fall slowed down and I gracefully landed on my feet. Below me, it had felt as if I had been standing or perhaps floating about a black sea of water. Sieghart's final called echoed into the deep black until the darkness had taken it away.**

**Cautiously, I walked around the empty space until I could find the Kerrie beach setting. Had I died? Become unconscious? Where had I fallen? Suddenly, a small bright light appeared out of the corner of my eye. As I turned to face it, the light grew brighter and fuller until it revealed itself as a cocoon. Squinting, I could faintly detect a figure of a girl inside, her long hair gently flowing in whatever had lied with her inside. I inched closer but a ghostly voice echoed eerily around me.**

"**Do not come any further." The voice called. It had been the same voice I would hear speak to me in my head! I took one more step towards the cocooned female. Two transparent hands found their way to my eyes and covered them. From the position that the hands were in, it seemed they had come from behind me.**

"**Stop." It warned again. "It's too soon…Please, return to the surface." I felt my consciousness fading as the dainty fingers lost its transparency and had just appeared a ghostly white. Now, I had been positive I would drift into the dream realm. I felt myself tilt backwards, towards the hand's source. I felt myself fall once more and my eyes slowly closed. A flash of long grey hair appeared in my mmory as did a pair of horn pasted to a mass of magenta colored hair. By then I let the darkness take me, its hands pulling me deep into its ocean. I immediately thought of Sieghart as I sank, drowning into its core.**

_**Elesis's P.O.V.**_

**Lire's reaction to that demon girl's "confusion" was rather suspiciopous. I peered at her as if I hadn't known her at all. She's hiding something. I know it!**

"**ARME!" A familiar male voice boomed throughout the forest, reaching our ears. All of us grimaced at the loud voice before springing up into action and following the source of the voice. Someone HAD saved her! Only whoever it was…that voice…where have I heard it before?**

"**Arme's in trouble! Quick! The voice came from this direction!" Ronan led the way while the rest of us followed. I readied my sword as I stole a glance at Ronan. Hi face was painted with urgency and concern as he followed the voice. This had saddened me. Ronan would always put Arme's safety first. He always seemed to look after her carefully. He cared so deeply for—**

**I shook my head. Now is not the time. We all care about Arme. She's like that little sister you just love to tease and mess with! I peered at everyone's expressions which were identical to Ronan's. I was right. Everyone cares….including me.**

"**Arme! Open your eyes!" The voice was closer now as we followed the trail of harpy corpses. We arrived to an unconscious Arme lying in the arms of a black haired beauty of a man. His familiar silver eyes stared up at us in a mixture of shock, terror, despair and…guilt..?**

"**Hey I know you! You're that imposter!" I screamed, getting into ready position. Sieghart merely furrowed his eyebrows and looked back down at Arme. "What'd you do to her!"**

"**You…bastard!" Ronan spat. Everyone turned to Ronan in pure shock. Ronan never got angry…never! And even if he had gotten a little upset he would NEVER stoop to using that kind of language…the kind I always use! Ronan's hands were clenched as he drew his sword. Sieghart didn't respond but Lire placed herself in front of Ronan before he could attack and/or harm him.**

"**Calm down! We don't know what really happened! I'm sure Sieghart has an explanation," She turned to Sieghart, expectantly. "Right?"**

**Sieghart hung his head and stared at Arme's seemingly hollow face. We all continued to wait for an answer until Sieghart stood up on his feet, carrying Arme in his arms, and handed her over to Ronan, his face apologetic.**

"**I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her. With that, he walked away, hanging his head. I snorted. What was that all about? I crossed my arms over my chest in disgust. Where's your man-pride, Mr. Sieghart? When I looked at Lire, her expression was the opposite of mine. An obvious expression of Sympathy and Understanding were consuming her face.**

"…**.We're going to the Orc temple." Ronan solemnly said. Ryan stepped up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

"**Don't rush it, man. Arme's safety comes before anything. Comrades before missions." I nodded in agreement. Ryan actually said something that didn't make me want to hit him! Impressive. Maybe he DOES have a brain after all.**

"**Ryan's right. If we rush now, Arme might just be in more danger of getting injured along the way." Ronan didn't speak. He merely starting walking forward in the direction of the exit of Kerrie Beach.**

"**I know" He started. "That's why we're heading to Orc Temple. That way, we'll be out of this hellhole."**

"**Ohhhh NOT on MY watch!" Screeched a voice above us. Towering over us had been a giant harpy, whose hair was the perfect shade of red, flowing as she flapped her wings. "I see so that's the little snack my children failed to devour!"**

"**YOU did this!" I blurted out. She chuckled sinisterly, as she hovered closer. Rage burned my flesh as I slashed my sword at the flying devil.**

"**Mega Slash!" I hollered, striking her fine talons. Ryan and Lire followed behind, attacking the deviled bird with all they had. She screeched and swooped down, attacking us with great force. Ronan blessed Arme and casted a shield around themselves as he buffed us for combat. Ryan eventually had it with the harpy queen and stabbed her in the chest. She screamed as her "children" dropped to the ground dead alongside her. Kerrie Beach shook at the death of the harpy queen and goblins poured out from the bushes. Countless harpy nests were falling while we grabs out weapons and made a break for the exit.**

"**Elesis!" I heard Ronan yell. I turned behind me to see a goblin about to pounce onto me with a bloody axe. I dropped my sword in shock and prepared for the ax to cut skin. I covered my face waiting to the impact that never came. My eyes revealed to me a blue-haired cutie shielding me from the ax that threatened to penetrate my body. He knocked the ax out of the goblin's hands and stabbed him through the chest. In all emergency, he grabbed my hand and led me towards the exit swiftly. I gripped my sword in my hand, ignoring the pink hue that had made it way to my cheeks, and followed Ronan to where, Ryan, Lire and Arme laid in safety. Once we were out, great roots blocked off the goblins that had followed us, preventing all entry and exits. Lire cradled Arme and rested her head on Lire's lap.**

"**What do we do now?" Lire voice quivered while gazing into Arme's empty face. Ronan's hands were still intertwined with mine as he kneeled towards Arme's body.**

"**We rest. And pray that by morning, Arme will awaken." Ronan stroked Arme's cheek causing my heart to sink. As much as I envied the affection Arme was getting from Ronan, I was more concerned about her welfare. The dreams, the strange encounter she had with Sieghart, everything had been revolving around her lately. We set up the tents and futons, placing Arme in her favorite one. Lire went to discuss some business with Ryan while Ronan was taking a bath in a nearby pond. I crept inside the tent Arme had been placed in and stared at her sleeping face. She hadn't move or done anything but breathe since we had found her. I fought back the tears after thinking about the possibility of Arme dying in her coma-like state.**

"**Arme, you better wake your ass up by morning!" I whispered to her, and prepared for bed.**

**Arme's P.O.V.**

_**A blue-haired girl sat by me. I could faintly make out the glasses she wore upon her face as we sat on the edge of a cliff, staring out into the beautiful sunset. On the other side of me sat a blonde with short hair. The glasses girl began to speak as the wind blew against us gently.**_

"_**What are you going to do about Di—" The audio cut off and the image started to fade. It seemed to give off a static-like image as it began to disappear. The glasses girl mouthed a word that had reverberated thought my mind. One word that the mysterious voice was familiar with.**_

"_**Kounat" **_


	7. Comatose

**Ronan's P.O.V.**

As I awoke, the first thing that had crossed my mind was to check up on Arme. Lire and Elesis had already gone to bathe in the pond and Ryan was having a full out conversation with a nearby tree. While I entered the tent where Arme slept in, Ryan had burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god! No way! You've got to be kidding! You're totally pukking my leg, Winston!" He choked in between laughs. Weirdo. Disregarding the outburst by Sir Forest Lunatic the first, I set myself down by Arme's comatose induced body, placing a hand on her cheek and gently stroking it. To my touch, Arme let out a deep sigh(or heavily exhaled, if you will.) Could she truly be sleeping?

"Arme…" I forced out, in desperation. I leaned in closer so wherever her mind had been residing, it would be able to follow the sound and find it's way back to here. To me. "Please, open your eyes… It pains me to see you like this.." Much to my dismay, Arme had not budged nor shown any sign ofhearing and comprehending what I had said. She continued to lay there as if I had said nothing at all. I continued to stroke her cheek tenderly, mentally praying to the heavens for some miracle that this girl's eyes would open and—

What was that? Upon gazing at Arme's sleeping body, I could've sworn I had seen her eyes flutter, if not twitched slightly to the caressing of my thumb. Flabbergasted, I pulled my hand back all too quickly. A small flame of hope began to burn inside of me at the thought that she could be awakening. That she could be trying to discover where my voice was coming from. That she had actually HEARD me!

"Arme," I begin, a smile etching across my face whilst I lean forward until our foreheads touched and my oceanic blue hair met her violet ones. "If you can hear me, open your eyes. Everyone is waiting for you with hopeful smiles." Her pink lips parted, as if to say something, but then froze. I waited in anticipation, hoping that she would try to say at least something or let out a sign that she was returning to us but, to no avail. Other than the rise and fall of her chest to indicate that she was breathing, she had let out no response. Defeated, I stood up, preparing myself for the long trek we would have to face towards the orc temple. Just before I crossed over to the outside world beyond the tent, a small moan was heard behind me.

**Sieghart's P.O.V.**

Again. I could not protect her again. I could not save her. If only I had just left things from when I saw her at the outer walls of Serdin. If only I had brought her back after saving her from the crab… none of this would've ever happened. My hands were buried in my hair, pressed tightly against my skull in an attempt to force back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Tch… Get it together, Sieghart. Legends don't cry." I scolded myself in an attempt to avoid thinking back to her face right before she fell into a coma. She was laughing with me, pouting with her cheeks puffed and her lips purched. My teeth clenched as I thought back to the battle between me and… HIM. If only..If only… Damn him. Damn him straight to hell, right where he belongs.

"This time… I won't give up so easily."

**Lire's P.O.V.**

Heavy atmosphere lurked in each and every corner in the area where we sat. It was still barely daybreak while we sat around a campfire, eating boiled eggs the kindom of Serdin had given us to cook on our journey. The desert sand brushed against our moist skin, resulting in a series of itches to interrupt our feasting. Elesis stepped out of Arme's tent, her head hung. She looked up, noticing the look I was giving her and shook her head. Arme had not awoken.

"Dammit, this is depressing." She ferociously ran her hands through her auburn locks. Ronan had moped his way to a nearby tree(Which I presume to be Winston.) and sat there, his head buried in his had me held by his side, fiddling with a delicate violet flower while melancholy possessed his face.

"I just wish I knew what had happened.." I murmured under my breath, placing my head on Ryan's shoulder as he caressed my golden hair. He nodded at my statement, signaling he had heard my wish and had been wishing for the same thing as I.

"I think we all do, actually." Ryan replied, twisting a strand of my hair around his finger "The only information we have on Arme's current state is that the harpies were the cause of it but, they're dead. And the only other person who knows is Sieghart, the person that was there. Problem is, he wouldn't utter a word. All this is too bazaar.." Elesis grumbled and glanced at Ronan's location, frowning. Out of us all, Ronan was the most depressed,the most mournful. His expression was heartbreakingly lifeless and it pained me to see such a man of great virtue in such a state. If it had pained ME, who had not even been that close to him, I can only imagine how Elesis, who appeared to be in love with him, was taking it. I'd see him visit Arme few minutes at a time, each time with some small expression of hope in his eyes and leave, that hope extinguished once more. Elesis would watch from a distance, her face expressionless and unreadable each time though I could tell, it was killing her inside. Her close friend in a comatose, the man she loves being heavily infatuated with the comatosed friend. It must have seemed like she was losing two people instead of one. But, I can only make inferences. Elesis is not the onto talk about her emotions like many girls do. What a disturbingly complicated love triangle.

Wait a minute…Love Triangle? I felt a light go off in my head as I stood up, shocking Ryan with my sudden movement.

"I'm going to check up on Arme." I stated, walking towards the tent. I immediately stopped once I had reached the flaps that posed as doors and glared at each and every member before Continuing. "No one comes in, no one eavesdrops unless I tell you to do so. Failure to comply with these rules will result in painful damage to ones most sensitive area. Agreed?"

Ryan flinched at the words "Most sensitive Area" and covered his crotch, nodding in complete horror at the thought of being heavily damaged there. Elesis nodded as well, not really caring about what I was about to do and stole of one Ryan's boiled eggs as he was cringing. Ronan, on the other hadn, did not nod but this was due to the fact that he had been drowning himself in a pit of lonely thoughts and concerns that involved Arme. Feeling that I got my point across, I closed the tent and tightly sealed it before turning to Arme's body. Too early…Allof this had to be happening too early; too fast. I paced towards her body and set myself down beside her. Peering down at her slumbering face, I spoke.

"Come out, now. I know you are there. I wish to speak to you." Almost immediately, Arme's body rose as if someone was pulling her up by the torso or had been possessed by a spirit. Once she had been sitting up, her face was turned to me, her eyes slowly opening. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw me.

**"Hello, Lire."**

_**Anneyeonghaseyo~**_

_**Long time no see ;D I know how you've all been waiting for this chapter and I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting for nearly a year! Fear not, though. It is summer! And you know what that means? More freetime~ Yes sir in deedy~ There was actually more to this chapter but, I decided to add the rest onto chapter Eight to make it longer, that is why this chapter is so short. Forgive me ;c Plus, I HAVE to leave you cliff hanging for more, don't I? What kind of writer would I be if I don't do that? Haha! I wanna thank all the reviews and messages I was given to encourage me to continue my stories ^^ And don't worry. You won't have to wait another year for Chapter Eight. I plan to be on the ball as much as I can and pray nothing comes up in my journey to do so. Next Update will be with my Elsword story. Look forward to it my ElswordXAisha lovers c; I have as many great plans for that story as I do this one. I hope you stay with me until the very end! Haha, Fighting~!**_


End file.
